Candor
by AnImaginaryKilling
Summary: Vanille wants to know where Fang keeps on sneaking off to into the night while everyone is asleep... Lightning want's to know why Fang took so long getting to her. ...Crazy ass Vanille... Flaire Fang/Lightning


**Candor**

**Pairings: Flaire…. A little bit of Fanille but not really :)**

**Takes place in Gran Pulse during the journey**

**Inspiration for this hit me in that shower this morning... well now yesterday morning cause it just turned 12:05 AM hahahah ^^'**

**Hope you like it… Please review! ;) **

**...**

"Where are you going Fang?" asked a groggy-just-woken-up Vanille. She stopped dead in her tracks, an alarmed look flashed on her face, which she quickly dismissed to only fake a candid, warm expression as she turned to Vanille.

"Ah, I was just…" she trailed off, desperately searching her mind for a plausible excuse for sneaking off into the night. _Again…. This is just the first time anyone has caught me. _Fang mentally scolded herself for being caught, by Vanille of all people.

"You were going to go look for the safest trail for us to travel on tomorrow, right?" Vanille spoke out, filling the silence that Fang's muse brought.

"Huh?" Fang said not really registering in her mind, what Vanille had just said. "Er, yes. I wanted to wait until everyone was asleep so I wouldn't worry anyone, so here I am." She faintly chuckled as she continued what Vanille had accused her of doing. _Which is way better than what she was actually out to do behind Vanille's , trusting and gullible, back._

Vanille, now wide awake, then got up off the ground and pranced over towards Fang to give her a gentle, loving peck on the lips. She then broke apart from Fang. "You better be careful! 'Kay?" Vanille giggled.

"Aye, you know I can take care of myself out there." Fang winked. At that she bounded off at a quick into the wilderness of Gran Pulse, leaving Vanille alone, with the exception of the group who were all peacefully at sleep.

"She's acting strange." Vanille claimed. She then mulled over why Fang would have any reason to be acting the way she just did. Coming to no plausible conclusion, she came up with an idea instead of an answer. "Ah, I know! I'll just follow her and surprise her when I see her, I'm sure she could use my help." She exclaimed. "Alright!" Vanille went on her way leading herself in the direction Fang disappeared to.

After hiking for what seemed like an hour or so to Vanille, she leaned against a tree and let out a long tired breath. _Where could she be? That Fang, I'll have to give her a piece of my mind when I see her! _Vanille chuckled at the thought of scolding Fang when she finally found her.

"You kept me waiting." Said a familiar phlegmatic voice. Vanille peeked out from behind the tree to see a known figure. _Lightning? She said she was going to scout the area for threats. Is she waiting for me? Did she discover my presence? _All these questions continued popping into her head at what she had just seen and heard.

"I ran into a little problem back at camp, I took care of it don't worry. It's Just you and me sunshine." A different voice started this time, an accented and sensuous one. _Fang! _She mentally exclaimed. Something with this scene that was playing out in front of her eyes didn't sit well with Vanille.

"Well, are you going to make me wait even longer or what?" Lightning said in a Lecherous tone of voice. "Now I'd never do that." Fang responded. Lightning then went in for the kill, closing the distance between them and their lips, her hands grabbed at Fang's waist. While Fang snaked her arms around Light's neck, one hand found it's way into her strawberry blonde tresses.

The kiss was fierce and passionate yet gentle, the way the two caressed each other's lips with their own. It lasted for a good minute or so before they broke apart for the much needed air. They laced their fingers together and gazed into one another's eyes longingly. It was Fang who broke the silence, "You know they say, 'The spaces between your fingers were created so that another's could fill them in'." Light and Fang both smiled at the corny quote.

_Why? _Lightning then embraced Fang, as Fang began to lay her head on Light's shoulder. _Why? _"Don't hug me, because I'll never want to let go." Fang commented. "That's all fine by me." Lightning smiled. _WHY?_ The three just stayed in their places, only two of them enjoying the moment.

Vanille stood there, shocked, absolutely dumbfounded by everything that happened up to this point and what was going to happen. _What was going to happen? No. Fang is mine, and I am hers. No one else! _Confusion led to anger and hatred, which did not appear normal for the girl to even feel, but she is known for always wearing a mask.

-SNAP!-

Vanille had snapped a twig with her foot, not paying any attention to her foot movements. She was spotted. A look of horror shot across Lightning's and Fang's faces, Fang felt the pit of her stomach drop and twist.

"What, is going on here Fang?" Vanille looked enraged, a magic aura around her as she took a step towards them.

The two women separated and became very cautious, knowing that Vanille could really hurt someone if she wanted to do so. Lightning put her hand behind her readying herself to draw her weapon at a moment's notice.

At that movement Vanille glanced over and focused her vision on the battle ready Lightning, while Fang just stood there shocked with the same terrified feeling. Yes she had 'betrayed' Vanille more than once, but she could not help it she has fallen in love with Lightning and now it is too late.

Snapping back to reality Fang tried to somewhat calm the situation. "Whoa, whoa, Vanille –just calm down so we can talk about this." She tried to coax her. Vanille's aura just seemed to grow more and more each second despite what Fang had proposed. "Yes we will talk, after I take care of this extra baggage. Just wait there Fang, it should only take a moment or two to finish this." Vanille smirked.

Fang stepped towards Vanille only to be blocked by the protective arm of Lightning as she put herself between Vanille and Fang, finally drawing your weapon. "Light, let's just try to talk to her before we rush into a battle." She pressed. Lightning didn't budge and kept Fang behind her arm still. "I don't think she wants to talk about this, the only way to calm her down is to knock her down." With that they jumped back, because right where they were standing a ball of black and dark purple energy hit the ground leaving a burning crater where it hit.

This energy was no spell anyone has seen before, this was no spell at all it was pure magical energy fueled by Vanille's current and constantly building anger. Shots whizzed by Vanille missing by mere millimeters and the same with the energy aimed at Lightning.

-THUMP-

Lightning was pushed through a tree and hit the ground hard. "Umph!" Fang then rushed over to Lightning's side while Vanille was taking her time nearing towards them. "Light! Light! Can you hear me?" Fang shouted worriedly.

"Hahaha" Vanille chuckled evilly. "I don't think she can hear you Fang, I'm pretty sure she's much too dead to ever be able to hear you again." Vanille taunted laughing wickedly again much louder this time.

Fang shot a glare up at Vanille, now she too began to grow a magical aura around her much stronger and darker than Vanille's. When Vanille saw this she stopped everything she was doing and looked scared. "Please Fang! Don't do this! It's just me and you now, remember how it used to be?" Vanille pleaded. "You love me and I love you, together forever!" She cried.

"I do not love you. After this little display I don't even feel sorry for what I was doing behind your back and not ending our 'relationship' sooner." Fang spat. Vanille looked at her horrified.

And without another word, Fang shot a huge wave of magic at Vanille knocking her off her feet and definitely knocking her out. The aura around Fang died down as she calmed down.

_Lightning! _Fang then ran back over to Lightning to check to see how she was. Lightning then opened her eyes. She would be okay but she was obviously very weak after being hit. "Light." Fang whispered. Lightning chuckled , "And I was supposed to be the one protecting you, what a girlfriend I am." She looked up into Fang's eyes and smirked. Fang smirked back, "Alright soldier, before we start discussing how good you are at being a girlfriend you are, let's go get you back to camp and all healed up, yeah?"

Fang got to her feet and held a welcoming hand out to Light, to help her get up easier. Lightning gladly accepted it and neither of them let go the whole way back to camp.

As for what became of Vanille she found her way back to the group and after they defeated Orphan she hasn't been seen since. While Fang and Lightning now live together, happily ever after. Oh and Serah had quintuplets, which only made her sister Lightning extremely excited.

...

**It's been a super long time since I wrote a fic I'm actually in the middle of a multi-chaptered Flaire fic post-game :) this just unfortunately had to get written first… dunno when the first of the other will be out … it's taking forever… ahhahaa ^^'**

**Anyway… did you like it? Please leave a review or w/e suggestions.. I usually write essays nowadays so I'm kinda rusty.. see ya next time :D!**


End file.
